


Improper Courtship

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: She wasn't, according to her, the proper person for a son of Fëanor to court. Curufin found that he really didn't care that much about what was proper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taming the Muse on Dreamwidth, prompt Scullion(s).

“Curufinwë.” She smiled at him, before bending down to pick up the basket of bread. “How are the rest of your brothers today?”

“They are fine.” He smiled back, transforming his face from its normal frown of concentration. “But how are you? For surely that is more important than my brothers, who go where they wish and do what they want, without regard for anything that anyone else tells them.”

She laughed. “Are you sure you don’t speak of yourself? For surely Maitimo is more considerate of the rules of propriety than you are, given that you are here talking to me.” She placed the bread on the table and pulled out a knife to slice it. “But I am fine as well.”

“And why should I not be here talking to you? For your beauty is as stunning as any of my father’s jewels, and your intelligence far surpasses even that of most of my family,” he said, before grabbing her for a kiss. “If it is a matter of your position, than I have four older brothers who can arrange proper courtships, so I am quite free to remain here talking to you.”

“The people might not see it that way – the favored son of our prince, courting a scuillion.” She was quiet, no longer laughing and encouraging him to continue speaking.

“And what do I care for them? Why should I care what anyone other than the two of us says about us?” Curufin argued back. “I lo-like you very much, and it’s not like Atar or Grandfather would deny me the chance to court somebody of my own choosing.”

“But the people will make a fuss about it regardless, and you know that the council is kicking up enough problems already due to the disagreements your father has with Nolofinwë. It simply isn’t wise,” she said.

Curufin laughed. “Wisdom is overrated, and best reserved for those like Arafinwë who have naught to do with the Noldor, but remain locked away with the Teleri except for rare occasions.”

She shook her head, but didn’t argue anymore.

He eventually reached over and rubbed his thumb over her hand. “It will be alright, you’ll see. I brought you a present, if you can afford to take a break from your work for the moment.”

She bit her lip. “I suppose I can take one, but a short one. No more of this disappearing for hours, I can’t afford to lose my job – or have you arguing with your grandfather that he should keep me just for me to run off with you , do you understand?”

He nodded solemnly, but grinned at the end. “Of course not, we can’t have you lose this job and have to find one more suited for your talents. Now, do you want your present or not?”

“Of course I do!” She rolled her eyes. “Just let me wash my hands first, and then we’ll go see whatever this grand present is.”

Curufin smiled at her. He may be breaking every rule for proper courtship, at least according to her, but he couldn’t picture being content with anyone else.


End file.
